Juju fishing potion
|gemwname = |stackable = No |high = No |low = No |examine = X'' doses of juju fishing potion. |equipable = No |store = No |weight = 0 }} A '''Juju fishing potion' is an item created in Herblore Habitat. It requires 70 Herblore to make and gives a one in three chance of catching a Raw baron shark when shark fishing while the potion is in effect. One dose of the potion lasts for six minutes. With one minute remaining, the message "Your juju fishing potion is about to wear off." will appear in the chat window. A final message appears when the potion wears off. A complete guide to making these can be found here. Making this potion grants 158 Herblore experience and requires a Clean shengo and an Aquatic vine. The potion grants the ability to catch Baron sharks, currently the second highest healing one-bite food in the game. This ability only works while fishing for regular sharks. Perfect juju fishing potions, which increase the chance of catching fish by 5% for a period of 1 hour per dose, can also be made by the addition of 10 harmony dust to 3-dose vials of juju fishing potions. This potion was made tradeable on 10 November, 2014. Price per Dose Creating Flask This potion can be made into an Juju fishing flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Obtaining To make the Juju fishing potions without full understanding of all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. *''Requires 76 Farming, 78 Hunter, 70 Herblore, and either 65 Construction or 65,000 coins.'' The goal is to obtain Shengo seeds and Aquatic vines for the potion. *Bring a hatchet, apple sapling, and around 1,000 coins (plus 65,000 if you do not have 65 construction and cannot find someone to assist you) to Herblore Habitat. *From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase Juju vials, a Red vine blossom flower seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. If your tool leprechaun does not have a seed dibber and a spade, purchase these as well. *Plant the Red vine blossom in the flower patch located in the centre section of the area. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. *Trap common jadinkos with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained Shengo seeds and Kalferberry seeds. As these drops are random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. Alternatively you can visit the Jadinko Lair and start fires to quickly earn favour, which can be swapped for random seeds. This method requires less attention and generally provides many more seeds. *Once obtained, plant the Shengo seed in the herb patch (a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water), plant the apple sapling in the tree patch, the Kalferberry seed in the bush patch, and construct a pond in the construction spot. The Red vine blossom must then be treated with a juju hunter potion. This will cause Aquatic jadinkos to spawn in the southern area of the activity. Trap these with your Marasamaw plant traps. Each one captured will give the player an Aquatic vine. The Shengo herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~70 minutes). The camps are accessed by climbing over a large vine that joins one to the other.